


Dawn

by Phoenixontherise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comforting Harry, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hope, Kindness, M/M, Pre-Relationship, change, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixontherise/pseuds/Phoenixontherise
Summary: Ray of light, part 2.Draco and Harry spend the night together.





	Dawn

The stairs are cold and dirty, but I follow his motion to sit down next to him. He hasn't let go of my hand yet, I suspect he's afraid that i'll run off if he does. I don't mind. His touch is warm and the connection to another living human being is overwhelming my senses, as it dawns on me just how isolated I have been the past months. I hold back the tears threatening to spill over any second, I fix my gaze on the stone floor down below, refusing to look at him and reveal the depths of my emotions. I'm sure he'd drop dead if he knew I was capable of anything other than a smirk and an arrogant demeanor.  
   
We sat for a few minutes before he broke the silence. _Why_ , he asked. I shrugged, hoping that it would suffice. How was I supposed to explain something I barely understood myself, to a complete stranger? In spite of our petty fights in the past, we didn't really know each other. 

It was this realization that made me want to tell him. I gathered all my courage and blurted out everything. How I felt disconnected from the world, how exhausted I was from carrying all of this shame and guilt on my shoulders, how lonely I had come to be. How i hated faking and pretending to be someone I'm not, even if it meant losing every friend I had, and the respect from the few remaining slytherins from my year. 

I think my honesty came as a surprise, because after I was done talking he just sat there, wide eyed, looking at me. As though really seeing me for the first time. Maybe he did. He squeezed my hand as a response, he'd heard me, he'd understood. He knew that he couldn't offer me any words that would somehow take away the pain of this reality. The so called hero didn't try to save me, but he offered his presence, his ear and his acceptance, which was far more than I would ever dare to ask of anyone.  
   
We resumed to sitting in silence, it was colder now, but I didn't mind. The warmth from him somehow enveloped me in a soft embrace and nothing could have driven me away, knowing that soon we would have to leave this place and go our separate ways.  
   
When morning came and the sun lit up the dark tower, we knew it was time. We had to go back to our dorms, before anyone saw us here, together, asking questions we couldn't possibly answer.   
I reluctantly let go of his warm hand and walked down the last few stairs before I turned and looked him in the eyes, trying to express my gratitude without uttering a single word. I think he understood, because his eyes lit up and his lips curved up in a hint of a smile. He took my hand and squeezed it again and I couldn't help but lean into him. He must have misread me, because suddenly he drew me in and kissed me, tentatively at first, and when I didn't object; confidently.

The thought of us kissing was so insane that I couldn't help but laugh, I rested my forehead against his, trying to catch my breath and my sanity, but the absurdity of the moment kept hitting me and I broke out into laughter again. Fortunately it didn't offend him, rather he joined me. It must have been a sore sight if anyone had stumbled across us in the corridor, two enemies with their arms wrapped around each other, laughing as though all was right in the world.  
   
And then it dawned on me, maybe it was?


End file.
